Tell me! How can dragons fly?
by Paco-is-my-cat
Summary: Something is strange in Azula's mind, and this is visible. Unfortunately, she don't see this. Because of this, her mind become darker and darker.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't forget how her friends, choose to betray her in that way. Azula looked with hate at the place, where Mai and Ty Lee were a few minutes ago. Why did fear not work in their case? She wasn't good enough to introduce more fear into them? What did she do wrong?

What was that feeling? She felt that her heart was tired. She felt a terrible pain in her chest, and the darkness gathers in her mind.

Azula puts the hands on her head, and then she aggressively descends her arms. Around her body was just fire, much fire. The soldier's voice helps her to gather her minds.

\- What should we do now, Princess?

She closed her eyes. She wanted to forget what just happened. When she opened the yellow-brown circles, a demonic smile appeared.

\- We do what a predator loves to do. We follow the loot. Azula said this with a disturbed look.

When the man saw the princess' gaze, he lowered his head to avoid her eyes.

Azula knew. She knew that today would succeed. She will capture Aang, and she will get rid of Zuko. She had to that. She needs to do that. She can't fail. She can't be like Zuko.

With that thought, the smile vanished, but a strong frown appears.

Zuko looked at the people who were with him. They were trying to catch their breath after the battle with Azula and Ty Lee.

\- Zuko, I don't know if I've said this before, but your sister is really crazy. She almost killed us. Sokka looked toward his friend, then he lowered his head.

\- This guy is right, Your sister and her friend are scary. Said one man who escaped with them.

Zuko looked at the man, without expression. He scratched his neck and then lowered his gaze.

\- I know, maybe I shouldn't ask. But how did you resist there? Zuko's question attracted everyone's attention, except Hakoda's. The man smiled and looked at the boy.

\- I had to resist. I have a family to go back to.

Hearing the word "family" Zuko lowers his gaze.

\- But with Azula's help, I am okay now. Hakoda said this with a kind smile.

Zuko and Sokka were really confused.

\- What do you mean "with Azula's help"? Dad, do you hear what you're saying? Sokka got angry fast, but Suki tried to calm him.

\- I know what I'm saying, Sokka.

\- Dad, it's about Azula here. You know? The girl who tried to kill us earlier. OUR ENEMY. Sokka yelled at the end of the sentence.

Hakoda looked at his son.

\- I never said that Azula is a good person, I never said she has a good heart. I know, it's going to be weird to say that, but a little light it is in her soul. That light is hidden in her soul. She needs to bring it to the surface. And for that, she needs a huge help and understanding. Hakoda looked in Zuko's eyes at the end of the sentence.

\- For a second, I thought Aang was the one who talked. Sokka frowns at his father. There is no light, dad.

\- What happened there? How did you made this opinion about Azula? Zuko asked Hakoda with a hoarse voice.

Hakoda looked toward Suki, as if he was waiting for some kind of help, but she choosed to avoid the eye contact with him. Disappointment appeared on the man's face.

\- You might be able to ask her by yourself, young Prince. Hakoda puts his hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled at him.

Zuko wanted an answer, now. But unfortunately, he couldn't think about it right now. His concern was to return to his friends, and to teach Aang fire bending, so he had to accept it quietly.

The Prince observed that the man's smile was more gentle and warm. He realized that they got back to the temple, finally.

From the moment that Hakoda steps on earth, Katara runs towards him with eyes full of tears. Once she got in front of him, she embrace him strongly.

\- I'm back, and I will never leave you and Sokka alone again. Hakoda said this with a kind voice, then he kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The man saw how Aang bowed with respect, and Hakoda bowed his head to show respect too.

He looked again at his daughter, and he saw that she no longer wanted to leave his side, so he embrace his daughter with more affection.

Zuko, Sokka and Suki were sitting next to a fire made by the Prince a few minutes ago.

\- Its a good thing you made the fire, i'd like to fry this beauty. Sokka said this with a big smile, while he was holding a piece of meat in his hand.

\- You really can't stay without food, aren't you? Suki smiled at her boyfriend.

\- Suki, can you survive without your fan? Huh, tell me!

The little "fight" was interrupted by Hakoda. He also sits next to the fire. The man looked at Zuko, who was looking at the ground. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. He looked like, like he didn't know what was going around him.

Hakoda touched his shoulder, and the boy looks at him with big eyes. He looked like he just woke up.

\- It will be hard to answer. But...why did you leave? Why didn't you stay with your family?

Zuko smiled nervously and scratched his neck.

\- Well...i don't have… I don't have really a… When he wanted to finish the sentence, a wave of water, fell over him.

He was shocked. He didn't know what to do or to say. He looked behind him and saw Katara, Aang and Toph, looking with hate at something, or someone.

In Zuko's mind appeared a single person. He rised quickly and looked up. It was Azula. She had a fist full of smoke, pointed at them. Zuko runs at Katara, and he was ready for a dangerous fight.

\- You called your sister here, didnt you? Katara said this with a visible hate in the voice.

\- I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a good time for this conversation. Zuko frowned while he watched his sister.

Aang comes in front of everyone and looks at Azula with a friendly smile.

\- Azula, there is no need to fight. We can solve all misunderstanding with a conversation. Aang smiled, but Zuko slap his forehead.

Azula rises an eyebrow, and then she started to laugh.

\- Oh, you are so funny, Avatar. Azula wiped out a tear. But I think you've forgotten with who you are talking. Azula's smile disappeared, and a dark expression appeared on her face.

\- Yes, I think I've forgot. He laughed nervous.

\- What are you doing here, Azula? Zuko asked her, with a tight fist.

\- What do you mean? I am celebrating this day. Today I will finally remove you. I will not live with the impression that my father considers me to be you. If I will destroy you, I will know that dad don't think I am a scum, like you.

Zuko listened all, with his eyes wide opened. What the hell was Azula saying? It was really disturbing to hear all of this from Azula. Although he knew what Azula thought about him, it was worrying that she said all this stuff in front of the others. Azula never said what she felt, but why would she do that now? Zuko could see that something strange was in his sisters eyes.

\- Wait a second. But you...what are you doing here, Zuzu? Azula looked at her brother, with a gaze full of disgust.

When no one expected, Azula threw a wall of fire at Aang. Zuko quickly jumped in front of Aang. He blocked the blue inferno with his own fire. Unfortunately, a moment of distraction cost Zuko a lot. Azula's fire reached his arm.

He fell with a painful scream. Aang came quick and helped him to get up.

Terror appeared in everyone's eyes, when several ships of the Fire Nation appeared behind the Princess.

\- Let's go! In the cave, now! Sokka yells at his friends.

\- Come on, Zuko! Said Aang worried while he looked at Zuko's injured arm.

Zuko looked in his friend's eyes.

\- No Aang, I have to stay, instead, you have to go. We both know, that she is here for you. Zuko looks toward his sister. I will take care of this situation, I promise. And for the first time, Zuko smiled at his friend.

Aang smiled too, hoping Zuko would be all right. He stood up, and quickly ran into the cave.

Once his friends enter in the cave, he had courage to face his sister.

\- I still can't believe this. You're on the Avatar's side, how disappointing. Said Azula sarcastic. She smiled proudly, when she saw his brother's expression.

Zuko tightened his teeth, and looked at his sister with a nervous look.

-Why are you continuing this nonsense? Why don't you come back to the father's side?

What was wrong with her? A few minutes ago, Azula said that she wanted him dead. A kind of concern appeared in Zuko's soul. He didn't know, why he would feel this feeling for Azula.

-Why do you choose to betray your own nation Zuko? Azula looks at his brother with hatred.

When he hears this question, all the feelings of concern disappear. But what appeared in his soul, was anger.

Zuko closed his eyes, when he realized he could not resist anymore. He couldn't allow Azula to take him down, manipulate him, it was enough. His whole life, he lived like a scum in his own home. He always been insignificant for his father and sister.

Remembering all this, the flames sent to Azula became stronger and... full of life. For the first time, he realized that he didn't betray his nation. Zuko helps his nation to reborn from own ashes.

Azula was not ready for the wave of fire that fast heading towards her. She took her hands to the front, to protect herself, but the fire, sent her strong to the bar behind her. She lost her balance, but she regains it before, Zuko jumped to attack her. Azula beware of the violent fists of her brother.

When she wanted to stop the set of punches, she lost her balance and fell over the railing. The Prince jumped after his sister. When he saw that they approaches to the window of a ship, Zuko covered his face. The impact with the window was strong.

After the impact, Zuko looked up, and saw his sister was lying on the floor. He wanted to get on his feet, but an unbearable pain stops him. His arm was covered in blood. He had to ignore this now, he had to finish with Azula, who was trying to get on her feet.

It was his chance. Zuko gets on his feet and runs towards Azula, with his fist full of flames.

Aang looks at his friends, who climbed on Appa, but Sokka and Hakoda didn't seem to be in a hurry. The Avatar goes at them, a little angry at their rhythm.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we really should to hurry, Azula will destroy the whole cave.

Hakoda turned to Aang with a disappointed look.

-I'll stay here. Someone needs to stay, and that's going to be me. You guys have to go, quick!

Sokka grabbed his father's arm.

-You can't do that, not again, not now. Sokka shakes his head, looking down, while he bites his lip. I'll stay. He raises his head and looks at his father sincerely.

-Sokka, are you crazy?! Do you really think I'm going to leave my son behind, while I run away from the Fire Nation? The fury gathered in Hakoda's voice, while his son looks at the earth with disappointment.

What's he supposed to do now? He couldn't let his father to go again.

The boy gets on the knees in front of his father, and with his eyes full of tears, he begs him:

-Please don't do it again! Let me to save you all for once. I want to prove that, I can be a warrior like you, a warrior that my mother wanted to see. Please… He finished the sentence, with his head on the ground, in front of his father's feet.

Hakoda looked at the sky, and with difficulty, he accepted. Sokka raised the head, and his eyes was filled with tears. He jumped to his feet, and hugged his father.

\- Do me a favor, and stay alive. We need you. The world, can't lose another warrior. Hakoda killed the hug and watched his son with love. He turned and climbed on Appa, still looking at his son.

-You really want to do this? Aang was asking his friend.

\- I decided Aang!

Aang accepted his decision, and put the hand on Sokka's shoulder.

\- Take care Sokka! Said Aang with a sad smile. Don't forget that, families always come together.

Katara and Suki looked at Sokka with confusion. Katara turned at her father and looked at him with big eyes. She knew what Sokka's plan was. She wanted to run to him, but Hakoda stops her.

-You're not serious, right? Katara's breath stops in her throat, and the heart and mind was drowned in pain and sorrow. She turned to looke at her brother for the last time. _Watch what you're doing, idiot_! Katara screamed with the trembled chin.

Sokka smiled toward his sister,then looked toward Suki who had tears on her cheeks. Sokka lowered his head slightly, confirming that everything will be fine. He looked sadly after his group of friends. He didn't want to be the last time when he would see his family. He had to fight and survive.

Zuko tried to kick his sister, but she was faster and hit him in the jaw. Zuko fell, but he gets up quickly. A curtain of blue flames forced him to break the window again. He fell slowly toward his death. He wanted to be able to fly, to be able to help himself, but this was impossible.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact with the ground, but someone takes his hand. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was on Appa.

-Katara? It was the first person he had seen. She has a sad eyes and painful expression. Zuko looked around him, but there was something different. Someone was missing, and that someone, was Sokka.

\- Where's So…

\- He's not! Katara spoke over Zuko, with a cold and tough voice.

He looked toward the cave where Sokka was, then toward the ships where Azula was. Why did he have to do a thing like that? "Don't worry Sokka, we'll be back. We'll save you. That means to have a...family." The smile appeared, when he realized that he has... a family.

Azula saw how the ship descends, and, because of this, she feels a terrible pain. What was it now? She lifted her right leg with difficulty, and she realized it was worse than she thought. Azula saw several pieces of glass in the ankle, and in the bottom of the feet. The pain was visible on her face. She sat down and pulled out the pieces of glass with trembling hands. The Princess saw that the floor was red from her own blood. She lowered her head because of the pain, but she gets up. A princess can't give up, only because of an injury. She can't stop just because of an injury, now when the Avatar escaped. She must to follow him. She must to find him. She had to do what her father told her.

Azula looked through the broken window, and saw something in the cave. She frowned, and wanted to run, but her leg forced her to stop.

A guard entered in the room and saw the princess limping. On the bloody floor, were some large pieces of glass.

\- Princess! You need a doctor! Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can!

\- No, you stay here. This is not the right time for this stupid thing now. Azula looked at the guardian with authority.

\- But... The guardian stopped when he noticed the frown on the Princess face.

\- All you have to do, is to go after Jiahao, and to tell him to wait here. I will accept only his help. Azula walked until she passed the man, then she looked back over her shoulder and spoke: I will be right back.

The guardian nodded, but he knew it was a bad idea for Azula to go outside with an injured leg. The problem was that, he does not have the right to impose his own opinion, in front of the Princess.

Azula got out from the ship with difficulty. The pain was gone when, she remembered that someone is in the cave.

She was in front of the cave, but something was strange. She...didn't...she didn't want to enter. But why? What the hell was that feeling? She did not like this feeling. Wait a minute! This was… Her eyes become bigger when she realized what it is….fear…

She shakes her head vigorously. Azula had this feeling only when she was a child, she didn't want to feel again the sensation of fear. The girl lowered her head, then she smiled proudly. What nonsense. She was the Princess of the Fire Nation. There is no fear in her. Once she thought at these things, she forget that feeling.

Azula entered into the cave with care, but, a strange noise from behind, made her to turn quickly, and to stop a sword, which was close to strike her neck.

\- Azula? Sokka asked with confusion in his voice.

The Princess smirked when she saw a friend of the Avatar stood in front of her with a sword.

"It was perfect." Azula smiled, without feeling that her hand was full of blood, and the red drops escape toward cold earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Azula was looking at the boy with a big smile. Something seemed strange.

\- What's your plan? Why don't you go with your avatar? Azula still struggling to keep the sword's blade away from her.

Sokka gathered his powers, and pushed her away from him. But she stepped on the wounded leg, and she made a sound full of pain, losing her balance. Sokka watched her with confusion, and when he wanted to make another move, someone strongly grabbed his arms and forced him to sit down.

They were her soldiers.

He frowned and looked at the Princess, who had a creepy grin on her face. She stood up and looked at the boy.

Sokka lowered his gaze. He couldn't look into her eyes. He felt how his chest, was filled with hate, and he didn't want to explode. Sokka could feel the princess's breath. Her face was too close to his face. It was so damn disturbing. If he could, he'd take his sword, and stab her in the chest. But he wasn't like that.

\- It seems that true friendship never wins. Azula smiled with malice. Now, help me to find the avatar, unless you want to suffer in prison, like your girlfriend.

Hearing this, Sokka spited Azula in the face. The girl closed her eyes, she stood up, having a crooked smile. She felt how the anger swallows her body. Azula wiped her face, then she looked at the boy with disgust. She was ready to teach him a lesson, but a man's voice about 50 years old, calm her down. Azula lowered her arms and looked at him with the eyebrows raised.

-Azula, are you all right? The man asked with concern, but a frown appeared on his face when he noticed Azula's leg. How could you get out in this state?

\- I had to do it. I couldn't let him to run away. She look into JiaHao's eyes. She knew the man was right, but she couldn't stay and do nothing.

\- I think it would be a good idea to get back to the airship. The guard turned his gaze towards Sokka, and he looked at him with disinterest. Take care of the prisoner. Said with a cold voice while he was looking down on him.

Jia Hao went out with Azula from the cave, But Sokka could see how the princess, looked at him with a demonic smile. He looked bravely in her eyes, but when the girl goes away, he sighed strong and lowered his head.

When the guards pick him up, he tried to escape, to run away. But it was difficult with two strong men who held him tight. Unfortunately, he had to give up now. But he won't let Azula win, he couldn't disappoint his friends. He must to fight...until the end.

* * *

Azula was on a chair. Though she had no expression, Jiahao could read the pain the Princess felt. Jia Hao looked at the broken window of the ship.

\- Siblings shouldn't fight! The man spoke with a sad voice. Azula frowned and closed her eyes. If I had known that, my little sister would not…

\- You don't have to tell me! Azula looked at him with big eyes and with a little fear.

Jia Hao understood the princess' reaction. She was going through some difficult times right now.

\- I'll be right back.

Azula smiled for a second, but the smile quickly vanished. Jia Hao saw this, but he felt that his hands were tied. He felt he couldn't do anything for the girl, and this was driving him crazy.

Once the man leaves the room, Azula put her head between hands. She was completely confused and angry after the events of this day. She lifted her head and also looked at the window that was full of blood. Before she could think of anything else, the man entered in the room with bandages in his left hand. He sat on his knees in front of Princess and removed her boot.

There were some deep cuts that made him to frown and to feel the pain of the girl. He touched her leg, but Azula quickly pulled it from the pain. He bandaged her leg carefully, then looked at Azula with disappointment.

When she saw his expression, Azula began to laugh.

\- Oh, Jia Hao. Really?! Are you still mad? She looked at him, while she raised an eyebrow.

Jia Hao shaked his head.

\- It's not the first time this happened. And I told you Azula, you scare me when you put yourself in danger. For who? Just, just for your father? He screamed, making Azula to look at him with a little anger in her eyes. He knew Azula saw her father as an idol, an example. But she had to know the truth, someone had to make her to see. And the only person, was him. The people who really care about you...they wouldn't put you in danger. Try to see who cares about you. And not with the brain, but with the heart. Only the heart will help you to know yourself and the others. And if you want, I'll be here...to help you.

Azula looked into the eyes of the person in front of her, the words of the man, being like an arrow in her chest. Her eyes were a little bit red, and she wanted to smile, but Sokka entered into the room, with the soldiers.

The princess saw Sokka, and she stood up quickly, the coldness appearing in her eyes. Jia Hao stands up and looked between Sokka and Azula. He saw the princess's grin, and disappointment implanted deeper into his soul.

\- Untie the prisoner! Azula commanded them with a long smile.

The confusion appeared on Sokka's face, and the shock on Jia Hao's face.

\- Azula... are you serious? Jia Hao asked while he was looking at the soldiers who were untying Sokka. What are you doing? He asked in a whisper, when he's getting close enough to the princess. But Azula didn't answer. Her eyes were on Sokka. Something was wrong with Azula, and Jiahao knew that.

\- You two, get out of here! The soldiers left the room, and all Sokka's hopes disappeared, when he noticed the ship was in the air.

Azula was trying to read every move, every expression of Sokka, but all he did was to look at her with hatred. She closed her eyes and stretched her left arm.

\- We can have a normal conversation...only if you will contribute. She opened her eyes, and looked with no expression.

Sokka turned his gaze, and looked through the broken window. He began to regret that he was on the same ship with her. He began to regret that he felt her presence. Sokka could saw the water, even if it was in the air.

\- You're not even trying to attack me? Azula pretended to be disappointed.

Sokka looked towards her, then saw Jia Hao standing protective behind Azula. No, he couldn't. Not when that man was with them in the room. He had to wait.

The fury gathered in Azula's body, when saw that the boy was quiet and looked at her without expression. She couldn't stand it anymore, it was too much.

The shock appeared on Jia Hao's face, when Azula aggressively hit the table with her fist. She wasn't the calm and calculating person he knew. More and more questions begin to gathered in his mind, and the pain covered his heart.

But Sokka had the same expression, though he didn't expect Azula to react that way. But what was in his mind, was to happen something, even if he will fall into the ocean, but he didn't want to be on the same airship with Azula. At that moment, a ship behind them exploded.

When Azula wanted to say something, three other airships exploded.

Sokka saw Jia Hao and Azula extremely confused, looking out the window. And he knew, this was his chance, he had to run, to hide himself, to do something. He was slowly heading towards the door, but when he wanted to run, the airship convulsed violently, and his body hit the floor.

The same thing was to happen with Azula, but Jia Hao quickly caught her, and help her to stay on feet.

\- Are you all right?

Azula nodded, then looked at the man.

\- What was that?

\- I really, really don't know.

\- General Jia Jao... the engine of the airship, was destroyed. A man in armor was at the door.

Jia Hao looked at him with shock and big eyes. The shock was deeper, when he saw numerous boulders hitting their ships. It wasn't good. He had to do something, quick.

\- We will go to those people who attack us.

\- But…

\- Just do as I say! Jia Hao yelled at him. We don't have time to waste.

The man nodded, and then he left.

What's wrong with this guy? Is he trying to kill us or something? Or maybe he's just trying to get rid of Azula. Sokka was trying to make a joke in his mind. But when he heard Azula's voice, his thoughts disappeared, and he tried to stand up.

\- Jia Hao... what, what the hell are you trying to do? Azula looked confused and slightly worried.

\- Just trust me, everyt…

\- No, just shut the fuck up! We just have to leave the ship, somehow. Azula grabed his arm and wanted to go with him, but the man stopped her.

\- How are we going to get off? We don't have another option. We must to go to those who attack us.

\- But why? You want us to die? Because I, personally, I don't want to die like this.

Jia Hao smiled at the girl, and he put her hair behind the ear.

\- You're not going to die, believe me! Jia Hao took her hand and guided her to Sokka, who looked confused at them.

Azula forgot that Sokka was with them. All her attention was on Jia Hao. The man came near to a hand lever, and then looked at her with sadness.

\- Promise me! Promise me, you will never put your life in danger again, for someone who doesn't deserve it!

\- Jia Hao, what are you talking about?

\- I'm going to take that as a "I promise you". The man smiled at the girl. Then he looked at Sokka. After all, maybe everything will be better.

\- W-what are you go… Azula saw how the man pulled the hand lever, and the floor disappeared.

Her body falls quickly from the ship, falls into the void. Even though her body didn't get into the water, Azula felt how she was drowned in pain. She couldn't take her eyes off from Jia Hao, who pulled the hand lever again. When the man disappeared from Azula's eyes, she felt how the cold water will destroy her body.

Sokka succeeded to come to the surface, starting to cough strong. He looked around, and all he saw was water, and destroyed airships falling into the ocean. But he realized something. Something was missing, actually someone. He started to spin, maybe it was behind him, or on the left, right, anywhere. But she wasn't. Without thinking too much, he goes back into the water, looking for the princess.

Even though it was hard to see something, it didn't take long time to see Azula's body, heading towards the darkness of the water. He quickly swam towards her, grabed her arm and pulled her towards him. Because of the armor it was extremely difficult to swim up. Luckily he succeeds, and the two begin to cough.

It seemed strange that Azula didn't know how to swim. He always lived with the impression that she could do anything without any problems.

An explosion attracted their attention. It was Azula's airship. They were shocked, they didn't know what to do, when a huge piece of the airship quickly came towards them. Sokka had been quick and pulled Azula underwater and tried to cover her with his body, luckily the piece passed by them, but other one fell violently into the water and pulled them into the deep. Sokka couldn't hold Azula's hand. He felt how the girl's hand slipped slightly.

Azula panicked, when she realized the she was on her own, under the ocean. She was trying to swim, but it was difficult, way too difficult. She realized something, it was the end. The water bubbles quickly come out of her mouth. All the fear disappeared when she felt Sokka's hand holding her. Something was weird. Her hair, her hair wasn't put in a bun. Something made her to stop wanting to go to the surface. It was her crown. The crown that easily disappeared into the waves of water. She wanted to go after it, but Sokka was pulling her towards him. When the crown disappeared completely, the girl gave up, and went with Sokka to the surface.

\- Are you crazy? You want to die? If you want, just tell me. Sokka yelled at her.

Azula ignored him. What she wanted to do was to look for her airship.

Fire. That's what she saw. It was the first time she hated to see fire. It was the first time she saw fire like hell. The airship was now fire, and the people ashes. Jia Hao was also now a gray dust. She never felt so much hatred and anger. The girl lowered her head, trying to calm herself down.

-What should we do now? Azula was pretending to be indifferent.

Sokka was shocked by what he had seen, so Azula's question was taking him by surprise.

\- Oh... yes, well, the only thing we can do is...to swim. Maybe we're lucky to see a ship.

\- And if it's not going to happen?

\- I don't want to think about it. Now we just have to swim. Sokka looked at Azula, then he sighed. Okay, so the point is, that you have to move your hands strong and..

\- I know what I should do, idiot. Azula was a little disturbed that Sokka was talking to her like she was a child.

\- Oh... then we should start, we can not stay in the water too long, we will freeze to death. He looked at Azula knowing that she will freeze first, since he was accustomed to the cold. This was already visible, because Azula's lips were already violets.

Once Sokka started to swim, he heared a loud noise behind him. The boy turned and saw a ship. That was quick.

\- We can't get on that boat! Azula said that when saw the ship, was from the Earth Kingdom.

\- Why? Because you're from Fire Nation? You do realize there are some flaws in that, right?

Azula can't say anything anymore, because the boat was next to them. They saw how four ropes had been thrown overboard, and four soldiers of the Earth Kingdom came to them quickly.

They pulled Azula away from Sokka. She was trying to resist, unfortunately, the men were too powerful, and the water was a big obstacle. Sokka panicked when men took him aggressively.

\- What-what are you doing? Why are you so aggressive?

Azula and Sokka felt how their body headed towards the sky. Men used their powers to get up. In a short time they were on the ship. The guards threw them on the floor.

\- Throw them in the jail! I'll take care of them, after. Said a tall man with a long beard, and an armor that seemed to be pretty heavy.

\- Of course, General! One of the men bowed respectfully.

Sokka looked at them with big eyes, then he started to be agitated.

\- Hey, hey. I'm not with her. Actually, I'm her prisoner.

But the general does not change his expression, nor his opinion.

\- I'm from the Water Tribe, man. Just look at my clothes and my eyes.

One of the men dragged Sokka, then took Azula and wanted to leave, but Sokka pulled away from the man and ran to the general.

\- Don't do this to me. All I want is to find Aang, and save the world from the Fire Lord.

The general stopped with the hand a soldier who wanted to take Sokka.

\- Get the girl out of my face!

\- What? How the hell do you afford it? Azula started to get agitated, but men took her hands and put them behind her back.

Sokka watched how the soldiers took Azula away, away from him. Happiness filled his face and heart.

\- I think you've had a rough time, son. The general smiled, and put the hand on Sokka's shoulder. What's your name?

\- Uh...My name is Sokka.

\- I'm Daichi. General Daichi. He lowered his hand looking back, then he turned his attention to Sokka. How did she catch you? And especially, who is she?

Sokka sighed, being relieved that he escaped from the Princess.

\- She's the princess of the Fire Nation, and if you hadn't found us, well, I would've been dead.

Daichi frowned, but a little smile appeared on his face.

\- Ah, so this is Princess Azula. Interesting. So, if you're one of the Avatar's friends, it means you're a skilled warrior, right?

Sokka Smile Proud, and the general looked at Sokka him, this time with a praying face.

\- I'm going to ask you a favor. But it depends on you, if you will accept. We are heading to a village, which is full with fire benders. They are very powerful and dangerous. The big problem is, there's another one, which unfortunately, contains defenseless people. The man bends his head. I'd feel like a traitor if I will not help them. That's why I'd like to ask for your help. Will you accept it?

Sokka was looking at the man. He was a little confused. All he wanted to do, was to find his friends. But at the same time, he couldn't turn his back on defenseless people. That's what he learned along his journey.

Sokka nodded. He wanted to help him, and he wanted to help other people, to live.

\- I'll help you. But I also need your help. The man rised an eyebrow when he heared what Sokka said. I want to find my friends, and, I don't think I'll find them alone. Maybe you can help me?

Daichi started to laugh, then he looked at Sokka.

\- Of course I'll help you. You will do a great thing, which must be rewarded.

Hope was visible in Sokka's eyes. He bowed in front of him, and he thanked him.

\- I think you should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll get to that village. We must be prepared, energetic, physical and psychic. Bao, please take Sokka to a room, he must to rest.

Sokka wanted to leave with the so-called Bao, but he stoped, then asked the general.

\- What is the name of the village?

\- De Quan. That's the name of the village.

Sokka looked at the general, then nodded and left. Daichi looked at Sokka with a serious expression, but it was a little sinister too.

* * *

Sokka walked through the lightly dark aisle with Bao. But a strong voice attracted his attention. He looked at the man in front of him, making sure he didn't look at him, then he turned suddenly, heading towards the source of the voice. He didn't have to think about who the voice belonged to. He already knew.

He reached in the front of a large door, guarded by a man. He looked at Sokka with a rise eyebrow.

\- General Daichi allowed me to see the girl.

But the person still looked at him with suspicion. Sokka rolled his eyes.

\- I'm serious, okay? I'm not going to help her to escape or anything. You think I'm crazy enough to help the princess of the Fire Nation?

The man said nothing, instead he let him in.

\- That's what I thought.

\- What did you say?

\- Nothing. Sokka answered quickly.

He saw Azula with extremely ruffled hair, and a tired and angry expression.

\- I can't believe that guy's scarier than you. Azula said nothing, but she changed her expression in defiant one. You know, it really amuses me to see you here. It suits you.

\- Don't get too use, you moron! Azula smiled nervously.

\- Whatever you say. I hope you die here. Ah, anyway, I need to rest. Tomorrow we'll go to De Quan. We have to get rid of the people there, before they kill someone.

Azula known this name. But, from where? She lowered her head to remember. Fear and panic gathered quickly when she remembered.

\- No. You can't attack that village. Azula looked at Sokka in the eye.

\- Why not? They're fire benders. They're dangerous. Sokka laughed. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this. Sokka get out of the room, leaving Azula alone in the room, which was full of rage, panic and hate.

Now the room had a beautiful, but painful light. It was blue. The blue that Azula was throwing at the door screaming. She had to do something. She had to escape. She couldn't stay without doing nothing. After all, they were her people. A princess was supposed to die for them. That was her duty.

* * *

A man entered in the general's room, with a shiny object in his hands.

\- General Daichi. I found this.

Daichi took the object in hand. A long grin appeared, when in his eyes was the reflection of the Princess' crown.


End file.
